This invention relates to arc fault detection in electric power systems. More particular, this invention relates to arc fault detection using fuzzy logic.
Arcing is a luminous discharge of electricity across an insulating medium. There are two types of arcing faults in AC electrical systems, which include parallel arcing faults or series arcing faults. Series arcing faults may exist when arcing occurs across a break in the line or neutral conductors or at a loose terminal in a branch circuit of a distribution network. The conductors are carrying current to a load derived from the line voltage. Since the current through the series arcing fault is limited by the impedance of the load itself and the fault is in series with the load, the fault is known as a series arcing fault. Parallel arcing faults occur when there is an unintentional conducting path between two conductors of opposite polarity, such as between a line conductor and ground. Parallel arcing faults generally involve relatively high currents, and are limited primarily by the available fault current of the circuit.
Many conventional arc fault detection methods analyze waveforms or captured data based on probability, frequency content, or amplitude. These methods can be very complex and processor intensive to determine whether arcing is present. Therefore, it is desired to provide an arc fault detection method utilizing fuzzy logic to more efficiently and detect arc faults.